


it's just a bit

by madnaae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Real name use, dream calls george nicknames, established flirting, falling asleep on facetime, george eats it up, george is self conscious, mentions of the smp, quackity's stream where dream dethrones george, soft, sorry for typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnaae/pseuds/madnaae
Summary: - “now tell me, what happened?” Clays voice was too gentle for George’s nerves to get the best of him. As much as he wanted to shy away from the question and lock away his feelings forever, Clay was looking like the sun in the summertime, and George was freezing.“Just- you- you care ‘bout me, right?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 317





	it's just a bit

“Alright I’m gonna go eat,” Clay says, or something along the lines of that. George wanders aimlessly on the server, messing with Nick’s character as he hears Clay say one final thing about how they were all just acting, and then laughs before he leaves the call. George stays silent, waiting for somebody else to talk. He certainly didn’t have anything to say. 

Alex, thankfully, pipes in and talks to the other people in their voice chat, needing to keep his stream going. George is sure that he talks as well, he might’ve even answered a question, but at this point, he’s kind of just phoning it in. He can’t even remember the words he says. George has never been one for role-playing, and he certainly wasn’t good at it, and he was just dropped in the middle of a grammy-winning performance. 

His stomach hurt. 

He knew it was all just a bit; for the pure sake of entertaining the audience, of course he knew that. It was their job and one that all of them took relatively seriously. But there was still a little part in the deepest depths of him that sometimes blurred the line between the Clay he knew, and the Dream everyone else knew.

He’s never let any role play on the sever get to him before. Mainly because he was never involved in it, so it was always easily rolling off his back. He just didn’t have to pay attention. 

Normally, he could be watching people in front of him go at each other’s throats, even getting choked up, and he’d be able to recognize it was all just fake. Maybe he’d even pick at his fingernails or check Twitter; it was like watching regular TV. 

But it was never Clay.

George was so used to just being a bystander with these types of things. In fact, he was known and mocked for being the person in the server who role-played the least. In his position, Clay’s right-hand man and a member of the Dream Team, he should be a lot more active than he actually was. George just didn’t give a shit. 

In this, he’s missed anytime that Clay has been in an altercation himself. It was almost scary, to imagine _his_ Clay like this. 

It was the words he said as well. He repeatedly said that dethroning George was for the purpose of protecting him because Clay cared about him, but it felt empty. He had put on his Dream voice; he was long gone. 

He kept trying to put words in George’s mouth too. Did he really care about the throne? Well, he liked being called a king, but that was about it. Anyone under the sun knew George wasn’t a good king. 

George debated messaging Clay privately, but he didn’t want to seem weak, or like a baby. Who was really affected by this stuff anyway? It was all just for fun! Would Clay laugh at him if he found out how George really felt?

But the second Clay left the call, George quickly made an excuse about how he was going to go do something else. Alex made a whining sound but it went in one ear and out the other. George said his goodbyes to his friends and left the call. He was left alone to the quiet of his own room. 

His fingers itch to start another call and he had to restrain himself from quickly clicking into a private call with Clay. George forces himself to shut off his monitor, the darkness settling in of the early morning. He moves from his desk to his bed, flopping down on his stomach and sighing deeply. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket and runs through Twitter quickly. As expected, everyone is freaking out. It _is_ really exciting to be a part of these things, with the cool fanart and the au’s that come with it, but George knew other people appreciated it more than he did. 

George wasn’t usually a sensitive person, and he felt incredibly silly with the way he was acting about this. Clay hadn’t even said anything horrible to him! And yet he still felt dejected. 

It was hard to place where he was with Clay. 

The two shamelessly flirted around with each other nearly every chance they got, whether in private or on stream in front of thousands of people. George, during stream, was a little more reclusive because of all the eyes on him, but he was flirting back nonetheless. 

Did he like the louder man? He’d say yes, he did. But he has no idea what to do with this information. Maybe Clay was just doing it for fan service and didn’t like George the same way. 

Either this was a joke that’s gone way too far, or Clay wanted George just as bad as he did. George was too much of a scaredy-cat to take that chance though. He wasn’t willing to risk losing Clay for the sliver of hope he has for their relationship. 

Again, his stomach hurt. 

All he wanted was to talk to Clay. 

And like a sixth sense, while scrolling through his timeline, a FaceTime popped up at the top of his screen. _*Incoming call from Dream <3*_, it read. His stomach did a flip as he eagerly accepted it. It loaded for a moment before connecting and putting George through. 

Clay’s chest-up filled his screen, sitting in front of his monitor presumably, munching down on a piece of pizza. He looked happy, cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling. George can’t help but mirror the other’s expression. 

“Hey! Why’d you leave so soon?” Clay asks after he’s swallowed the last bite of his pizza. He must’ve still been watching the stream even though he wasn’t a part of it. 

George shrugged, face half mushed in his pillow. “Tired,” he says. It comes out half-assed and Clay can see right through him. They’ve known each other for far too long to be able to successfully lie to each other. 

“You okay, hun?” his voice is so soft it makes George want to cry. The tension in his stomach immediately releases but he doesn’t feel much better. Nonetheless, he nods. 

“You’re not. Tell me what’s up,” Clay sets up his phone against his monitor and leads forward, placing his elbows on the table in front of him. He has his long-sleeved shirt pulled up past his forearms, and George is almost speechless. 

He feels exposed and vulnerable; it wasn’t something he felt often and the experience was foreign to him. He wanted to hide away, or just talk about anything else. “It’s really nothing-“

“ _George_. Talk to me.” Clay says in a stern voice. George shrinks down, but a certain warmth spreads through him. This was the Clay that only he seemed to know. 

He sighs. George knows there’s no escape to this. He’s been up and down this same road a thousand times before. Clay would pick and prude until he managed an answer from the older man. George couldn’t decide if it was annoying or endearing. 

Clay could read him like the back of his hand and most of the time it was a curse. He could never get away with surprises, pranks, or even simple lies around the blond. _That_ was surely the most annoying part of having a friend as close as they were. 

“Was it something I said tonight?” Clay asks, following the silence George gave him. He shrugged, watching as Clay’s face falls. Judging by George’s lack of response, he had his answer. 

“I’m sorry baby, you know I was just messing around tonight, right? It’s all just for fun?” Clay whispers. George closes his eyes and nods, still not saying anything. Of course he _knows_ Clay was just messing around, it just didn’t feel like it. 

“Can you open your eyes for me, love?” he asks and George complies without a second thought. Clay immediately smiles fondly, looking into chocolate brown pools. 

“There he is,” he says, “now tell me, what happened?” Clays voice was too gentle for George’s nerves to get the best of him. As much as he wanted to shy away from the question and lock away his feelings forever, Clay was looking like the sun in the summertime, and George was freezing. 

“Just- you- you care ‘bout me, right?” he asks dumbly, avoiding eye contact and instead, looking at himself in the top right corner. He definitely looked tired, and somehow a few years younger with his face smushed like this. Wow, he needed a haircut, was it really getting that long? 

“George! You’re kidding, right?” Clay almost laughs. It makes George blush in embarrassment and he moves the camera so his face isn’t in the frame. 

“No!” Clay laughs loudly. “Come back here! You’re such an idiot,” his chuckles fade out. George groans softly to himself. He knew he should’ve just kept quiet. Nonetheless, he can’t help but grin. 

He brings his face back and sees Clay smiling stupidly wide. “George,” he says, “you cannot be serious.”

George just shrugs. “Dunno,” because what was he supposed to say? He most definitely _was_ serious, they wouldn’t be having this conversation if he wasn’t! He felt just as dumb as he predicted he would. 

“Baby, I care about you more than anyone. More than me half of the time! Anything I said tonight was for the sake of the story, and next time I’ll run stuff by you beforehand. I just wanted your raw reaction, but if it bothers you then we’ll talk first,” Clay explains. 

“I'd do anything for you, you know that. You're- you're my _sun,"_ he pauses, "George, never think I don’t care about you. That’s the stupidest thing I think I’ve ever heard.” which makes George laugh. Clay was a real sweetheart sometimes but the man was blunt. 

Nonetheless, he felt so much better. All he needed was to hear Clay talk for a few minutes, not Dream, and he was back to normal. 

Clay seems to ease up upon hearing George’s laughter. “I know, I know; I’m an idiot,” George says. Clay throws his head back in a loud laugh and when he leans back forward, he’s even closer to the camera than before. His adorning a flush that makes him look beautiful. 

“The biggest idiot in the world,” Clay says in a joking voice, which sends butterflies to the pit of George's stomach. “Are we okay? Are you good?” he asks. George thinks about it and snuggles into his pillow. 

“All good. Just needed some comfort, that’s all,” 

“I’m always here to comfort you,”

“I know, thank you,”

“Is there anything else I can do, beautiful?” Clay asks. 

One of these days, George would really have to ask Clay what they were. It drove him insane half the time, but he was also fairly content with them. Why fix what’s not broken? They work well together how they are. George wanted more, and he wanted to be able to call Clay exclusively his, but he’d survive for now. 

“Just fall asleep with me?” he whispers, his tiredness suddenly drooping his eyes closed. 

“Anything for you,” Clay replies. George’s eyes are shut by now, but he can hear the shuffle of Clay turning off his monitor. He hears the blond get out of his chair and the ‘oomph’ of him falling into bed. A small vibration sound is heard as Clay plugs his phone into his charger. 

Clay sighs contently and George peeks a single eye open. He sees Clay curled up in his own bed the same way George was, clutching a pillow in his arms, phone propped up on a bedside table of some sort. It’s dark and George can barely see him, but there was just enough light to make out the boy in front of him. 

George smiles. “You’re cute,” he whispers honestly. 

“Hm? Could you repeat that?” Clay teases, clearly wanting more attention. George groans loudly and rolls his eyes before closing them again. 

“I said you’re so ugly and annoying,” he says. 

Clay laughs and makes a scoffing sound. “Yeah, I'm sure.”

It’s silent for a moment, long enough for George to begin to slip in and out of consciousness. However, he doesn’t seem to miss the last few words that leave Clay’s mouth:

“I love you, George,”

And with all of the awareness he has left in him, George manages to mumble out sleepily,

_“I love you too,”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i couldn't stop thinking about this and kind of pushed it out rather quickly. sorry if the story seems rushed or anything like that.  
> kudos and comments are appreciated but no worries if not :>  
> \- blm, stay hydrated, tell ur friends u love them <3


End file.
